Mortal KombatThe Final Slaughter
by hpnotic
Summary: DISCONTINUEDFourteen warriors compete for control of the universe, but just when you think that's the end, the unexpected happens. Rated for intense language, graphic violence in later chapters, possible lemon, and a racial slur in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.- I don't own these guys. John and Ed Boon do (I wish I did). So that means I am not making a dime off of this. Donations are gladly accepted and strongly encouraged, though ;)  
  
Scorpion vs. Jade, Round 1, First Match  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The wind was picking up in intensity. The crashing of the surf against the rocks was intensifying, as well. There would be a tornado coming sometime before the night ended. Scorpion could smell it. It was one of the advantages of being un-dead;he could easily predict the weather. The fight would begin in less than an hour, and it was already 11:00 p.m. He looked out towards the horizon. "The moon looks different tonight. It looks pale. I hope it doesn't mean anything significant..." he muttered to himself.  
  
He heard faint footsteps coming from his rear. He turned his head to see Jade, the Asian temptress, and his opponent for tonight's match, slowly walking towards him. He turned his head in disgust. She walked up to him. She said, "The moon is different tonight. What do you think it means?" Scoprion curtly replied, "I don't know, and frankly I don't give a fuck. I'm going to kill you one way or another." She laughed and started to walk away, but stopped, turned and replied, "You keep thinking that, because I will make sure that is your last thought. Prepare yourself for a one-way ticket straight back to the cesspools of Hell." With that, she laughed, and walked off, her knee-high boots crushing the tiny rocks scattered around the island. He looked at her until she disappeared back to her hut.  
  
With that confrontation over, Scorpion sat down and began to meditate, preparing himself for the war that was ready to ensue. He knew that this was his last chance to be resurrected. He just hoped that he wasn't in over his head.  
  
He knew that Jade was no one to take lightly. She's lightning fast, and is deadly effective with her spear/staff. He also knew that she was also likely to pull a disappearing act in the blink of an eye, which would almost make her as deadly as Reptile. He knew it was going to be bloody. One of them would cease to exist before the morning came. He hoped it wouldn't be him.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Jade slowly walked back to her hut. She has a cool exterior, but inside, she was scared to death. 'Scorpion meant what he said about killing me. I have to do whatever it takes to survive. But what if that isn't enough? Scorpion is a lot stronger, and is more battle hardened than I am. I can't make any mistakes. I'll have to keep moving, otherwise he'll destroy me. Please, God, watch over me.' With that, she sat down and began to meditate, and pray to God to keep her alive.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hey hey hey!!! Was that a good build up to their fight? If you like it, let me know!! The story will ensue like this, with a chapter building up the suspense up to the fight, and then the actual fight. And just for your enjoyment, I am going ask you to do me a favor. Decide who wins!!!Whichever fighter (Scorpion or Jade, in case you haven't been paying attention) gets the most votes wins! If you want to vote, send me an e-mail at sorceress_knight2006@yahoo.com. BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT POST IT ON THE REVIEWS PAGE!!! I don't want to get this taken off the site!!! Oh well. 'til next time... obey ya parents, stay in school, and keep sippin da HPNOTIC!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kano vs. Ermac, Round 1, Second Match  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The sun had settled on the sand dunes of the mighty Sahara desert. The brutal heat had cooled off significantly since Kano, the hardened thug, had first arrived. He hated the desert. It's starkness reminded him all too well of the time he had spent on that godforsakened prison-island for murder. He despised this land. He couldn't wait to get this fight over with so he could get back to more familiar surrondings: booze, drugs, guns and whores. The dry desert air wasn't doing much to help his coke-induced bloody nose, either.  
  
He took a look around. He didn't like what he saw. The massive sand dunes obscured his vision, and he needed to be on his guard at all times. He had drawn Ermac as his opponent; he was none too thrilled at this. Ermac was a master of deception. He could appear and dissappear on the drop of a dime. He was impressively strong for a ninja of his size, but strenght would not be something Kano would have to worry about; it was his disappearing act that would be his biggest problem.  
  
"Damn this desert. Why did I have to pick the fucking Sahara? I could have picked somewhere with a little better company," he complained bitterly to himself. "I knew fighting in this stupid fucking tournament would be a waste of time and money. Control of the universe, the lying bastard said. When I'm through pounding this sorry, punk-ass reject of a ninja, I'm going to beat HIS ass straight into the-"  
  
He was cut off by the apppearance of his opponent for the evening. Ermac, the master of disguise. He looked at the hardened thug with bitter disdain. "You had best watch what you say; otherwise, your words could become your bane." Kano looked at him with disgust. "Shut up you fucking lowlife piece of ninja trash." He drew his knife, a handmade blade eight inches long. He rushed the ninja, but as soon as he drew the blade back to cut the ninja's throat, Ermac disappeared. He screamed in rage at the ninja. "HOW ABOUT YOU STAY AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!! OR ARE YOU JUST A FUCKING COWARD, LIKE I KNOW YOU ARE?!!?!?" The ninja responded from the darkness," So, you really think you can kill me. We will see, when the time comes..."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Get ready, because this fight is going to be bloody, brutal, and definitely graphic!!!!! So, who do you want to win? Kano, the crazed thug, or Ermac, the cold as ice ninja? Drop me an e-mail at sorceress_knight2006@yahoo.com and let me know!!! 


End file.
